1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for transferring book blocks or books on a conveyance path for synchronized processing in a downstream machine, with a feeding device for the successive book blocks and with a synchronizing device downstream of the feeding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The book blocks can be both unbound and bound printed products, for example, perfect-bound or thread-stitched.
Downstream machines are understood to be machines for further processing, such as back gluing machines for gluing the spines of book blocks, adhesive binders, cutting machines, or similar synchronously processing machines for producing printed products, or clock-pulse-controlled conveyor equipment.
The book blocks or books follow one another in succession, for example, standing on their spines, or lying on the flat side, preferably with the head or foot edge first.
EP 1 232 879 describes an introduction device for conveying unbound book blocks consisting of individual sheets or layers from an upstream machine, for example, a gathering machine, to a downstream machine. A perfect binder is mentioned as an example of a downstream machine to which the introduction device is assigned. The introduction device consists of an endless revolving conveyor chain with attached pusher bars, a support that supports the spines of the book blocks as they are conveyed in an upright position, and lateral guides. The conveyor chain can be reversibly tilted into a downwardly angled position in the entry zone, so that the pusher bars continue to pass below the support.
DE 38 40 816 C2 describes an introduction device for conveying book blocks into a downstream machine. The introduction device consists of an endless revolving conveyor chain with attached pusher bars, on which the book blocks line up with their rear ends during conveyance and are guided over a support. In the entry zone of the introduction device, a conveying device is provided, which receives the book blocks from a transfer system and conveys them further but at a lower speed than the pusher bars of the introduction device.
Furthermore, Solema sells an introduction device for the precisely synchronized conveyance of book blocks into a downstream machine. The introduction device consists of an endless revolving conveyor belt and a block stop, which engages transversely to the direction of conveyance and prevents the upright book block at the end of the conveyor belt from passing. When requested by the downstream machine, the block stop releases this book, and at the same time, a clamping device, which can be moved in the direction of conveyance, holds back the next book block, which has moved up to the first book block, until a sufficiently large gap has formed between the first and second book blocks to allow the block stop to drop back in and thus hold back the second book block.